Holloman AFB
Holloman AFB is a United States Air Force base established in 1942 in , United States. It was used as a missle testing site from 1948 to 1959. Ufology In 1971, Robert Emenegger and his partner Allan Sandler sought after film footage of an alleged UFO landing at Holloman AFB that supposedly happened in 1964. They believed that there was an opportunity to aquire the 16mm film from Norton AFB.When the Government Gave Hollywood Footage of A “Real” Alien Landing by Robbie Graham, January 28, 2019 According to Emenegger, the USAF promised to disclose real UFO footage, showing a UFO landing at Holloman Air Force Base in 1964 and the subsequent face-to-face meeting between alien visitors and delegates of the US government. Emenegger was assured by the USAF that the footage existed and was genuine. In a national television broadcast, audio-visual director Paul Shartle, gave his version what was captured on the 16mm film: "three disc-shaped craft. One of the craft landed and two of them went away." A door opened on the landed vehicle and three beings emerged. Shartle said, "They were human-size. They had an odd, gray complexion and a pronounced nose (Emenegger and Sandler described them as tall Grays).Exopolitics, Tall Grays/Whites by Michael Salla, July 26, 2004 They wore tightfitting jump suits, and thin headdresses that appeared to be communication devices, and in their hands they held a 'translator.' A Holloman base commander and other Air Force officers went out to meet them".National television broadcast in October 1988 (Howe, 1989)—''Extraterrestrial Biological Entities'' by Michael Corbin, 25-Jan-91 But in the eleventh hour, the USAF withdrew its permission for use of the material; the political climate had changed, it said that it was now deemed inappropriate due to the Watergate scandal, which had recently broken in the news. “I felt like we had egg on our face,” Emenegger said in an interview. “I felt cheated that we were not allowed to see this film. It was taken back to the Pentagon… I stupidly expected to have this footage, which would have been earth-shattering.” put a spotlight on Norton AFB for the Holloman UFO film footage in his 1974 documentary UFOs: Past, Present, and Future (1974), which was re-released in 1979 as UFOs: It Has Begun. By 1989, the placed Norton AFB on the , the same year that the DoD signed the Federal Facilities Agreement with the EPA. The closure was cited as due to environmental wastes, inadequate facilities, and air traffic congestion. In the wake of Steven Spielberg’s Close Encounters of the Third Kind and Emenegger’s UFO documentary in the late 1970s, interest in the UFO phenomenon began to heighten. Paul Bennewitz soon took an active interest in Manzano Base near in Albuquerque, New Mexico, which led to the right into 1988. By 1995, Bill Cooper advocated that Dwight D. Eisenhower entered the into an “agreement” (See “Greada Treaty”) with an alien presence as early as 1954;Majestic 12 and the Secret Government, by William Cooper and that the agreement was re-negotiated in 1964 at Holloman AFB.Exopaedia, Holloman Landing Nine entities (See Council of Nine) have been here Earth for at least 25,000 years and influenced the direction of human evolution. They also help in the shaping of our religious beliefs. Some important individuals within the cover-up want coverup to end and are preparing the American people for the reality of the alien presence through the vehicle of popular entertainment, including the films Close Encounters of the Third Kind, whose climax is a thinly-disguised version of the Holloman landing, and ET (Corbin, 1991).Sacred Texts, UFO, Extraterrestrial Biological Entities (1991) by Michael Corbin References Category:Ufology Category:New Mexico Category:Emenegger-Sandler affair